Who's Going to save the hero?
by BubbleWrapAndCupcake
Summary: This is a song-fic. After Max and the flock save the world, everything is fine. Fang left a while after, Saying something about finding family. This has given me Alot of time to think. And my thoughts aren't What i'd liked to admit.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! So I heard this song a long time ago and decided to just make a story out of it because it related so much to max's story. And if it seems a little OCC my bad it's just Max's mind.**

**Me: You know I never really do the disclaimer**

**Pablo: You should. The people who own it could hunt you down and kill you. But not me because I'm just your imaginary friend.**

**Me: … Nuh uh. They aren't that mean. Why would they waste their time reading this anyway?**

**Pablo: Ooh look at the squirrel. It's pretty.**

**Me: We live in Hawaii. The only thing close to a squirrel is a mongoose and they live in the bushes in Waianae.**

**Pablo: Whatever. Now I'm doing your disclaimer… DANIELLE DOSNT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE O-**

**Me: SAVE THE HERO BY BEYONCE! HAHA I BEAT YOU STINK PATATOE!**

We had saved the world. We finally did it. The flock and I had settled down somewhere in Washington, now we were living in a decent house with Dr.M M and Ella. The only difference besides not being hunted? Fang left. Yeah sucks doesn't it? He said something about finally going to be normal and find his family blah blah. I didn't really listen when he was explaining because I was preparing to beat the shit out of him.

It was maybe 2 weeks ago since he left. And I've been thinking a lot lately since I actually have the time. Now it's maybe 12:00 in the morning and I'm sitting in my bed…Thinking! About what exactly I have no idea. I'm just letting my mind wander and right now I'm pretty sure it's going into undiscovered or thoughts I refuse to be let thought all the way through. I sighed and turned to grab my iPod and listened to Pandora. Not caring what the music was I typed in the first artist I thought of which was Beyoncé.

I lay back down and just listened to the music.

_I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise_

I'm left with no shoulder  
But everyone wants to lean on me  
I guess I'm their soldier  
Well, who's gonna be mine?

Holy shit. This is exactly what I'm doing now. You know now that I think about it, my life is sad. Sure I had said a few times but I only meant for the moment. My whole life has seriously sucked. From the minute I was born I was seen as an experiment or a hero. And I see now that all the times I said I was too strong to cry, I was really denying the fact is I'm too weak to. I'm not strong enough to start crying and then stop easily, letting it go like it was nothing, although I may seem like I can.

Everyone leans on me when they want help, so I'm basically there solider, expected to stay strong when times are tough. Don't they know how tough that is? Wait... If I'm the one they depend on, who can I depend on? I thought it might have been fang but the only thing I can depend on him for is crushing my heart.

_Who's there to save the hero  
when she's left all alone?  
And she's crying out for help_

who's there to save the hero?  
Who's there to save the girl  
after she saves the world?  
After she saves the world

Huh who knew I could relate to Beyoncé. But seriously this song is just…wow. What happens when I'm the one who needs saving now? What happens when I'm the one who is reaching out, desperate for help? I don't think anyone would know how to save me. I'm done saving the world now. So what happens next?

_I bottle all my hurt inside  
I guess I'm living a lie  
Inside my mind each day I die  
What can bring me back to life?_

A simple word, a gesture  
someone to say you're beautiful  
Come find this buried treasure with eyes lead to a pot of gold

That couldn't be any truer. I take all my hurt felling and shove them in a bottle, leaving them untouched till it over flows. I guess I'm living a lie? Yeah I guess I am. Hiding myself from reality and lying to myself to believe all these things. I'm not the invincible. No one is. I do die a little when I finally listen to my thoughts and accept them. Who's going to bring those little pieces back to life? Sometimes, even though I deny it, I want someone to just show me that I'm beautiful. I want to hear someone say it, even though I won't believe it. I want someone to just give me a simple thing without having to ask.

_Who's there to save the hero  
when she's left all alone  
and she's crying out for help?  
Who's there to save the hero  
who's there to save the girl...?  
After she saves the world  
after she saves the world_

Yeah not going to repeat myself.

_I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy  
I'm crying out for help  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me...  
Save me from myself_

I'm sure I've given myself too many times. Sure my flock is an exception, but what about everyone else? I may not have trusted a lot of people but I did trust a few and when you add it up, there is actually a lot. That most likely made no sense but now its making me go insane knowing the people I trusted turned on me. I may not show it but there are a few things every now and then that show that I'm desperate for someone to help.

_Who's there to save the hero  
when she's left all alone  
and she's crying out for help?  
Who's there to save the hero  
who's there to save the girl...?  
After she saves the world  
after she saves the world._

I get it now. All this time my greatest threat wasn't itex or the school. Sure it was a threat but the biggest one that could crush me?

Is myself. Now the question still remains… Will anyone Save the Hero?

**Well….Like it? Maybe not oh well. So I don't know if you guys want to be a story or not. If you want it to be tell me in the review. Or do you guys like how it ended and want to leave it there? Yes no maybe so? Okay well bye my mufasas. **

**Pablo: You know over half these people are either A. Not a lion or B. Not a guy,**

**Me: Well Sorry if I like that word Mr!**

**Pablo: Whatever… Can we go get ice cream?**

**Me: I can. You're not old enough to drive.**

**Pablo: Neither….are…you.**

**Me: Shut up and let's get ice cream!**

**Pablo: YAY!**


	2. note

Hey guys! alright so by request of three people i will

make this a story. it will take a while so dont expect it

to be done soon. Or maybe. Idk depending on how my kindle want to be.

Anyway yeah so i will make this into a story. To know you actually read

this all the way awnser this... If you had 2 dollars what would you do with it?

i would buy a bottle of water. just incase i come across

a duck. those things are terrifying.


	3. bloooooop

Yeah, it's been a ride  
I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one  
Now some of you, might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say I'ma do something I do it,  
I don't give a damn what you think,  
I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me  
I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No ifs, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album  
He's still shitting, whether he's on salary paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe

**My final goodbye. Yeah I know I told VampiresExplodeInLight I would most likely finish this but… My life isn't all gumdrops right now. Yeah I can get through, pretty easy actually, I'm not that affected but apparently no matter how horrible I am at doing it, I have to comfort everyone else. As for the lyrics I love Eminem, In fact I idolize him for reasons I'm not allowed to talk about but I just decided to put that up. **

**If anyone wants to adopt it, just let me know and I'll look over your stories, and then announce who is going to be having my child. Ha-ha jk that was really dumb. But yeah so I'll be doing my thing, embracing the weirdness, doing a bad job at making people feel happy. But I have to give you guys something. I'm going to play this….game. I'll give you a clue as to who I'll be…on my profile it'll say…..Pickles in a can. Not on this one though. Just watch out. Alright then…..BYE! forever….Well unless you figure out who I am.**


End file.
